Chove Lá Fora
by Mila B
Summary: Para o Halloween.


_**Uma estória para o Halloween.**_

_**Sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**Chove lá Fora**_

O barulho do relógio bate ritmado na escuridão da casa. Na penumbra trazida pela luz da lua através das janelas abertas, sombras parecem brincar de se transformar ora em corpos flutuantes, ora em angústia abstrata, indefinível. É assustador_ ouvir_ a quietude da mansão misturada ao _tick tack, tick tack, tick tack._

Desce as escadas, ainda na escuridão, sendo perseguida pela própria e fraca sombra que ondula pela parede mal-iluminada.

Ventos velozes uivam varrendo a rua do lado de fora. Batem contra o vidro das janelas, exigindo entrar.

Na base da escada, o copo que você segura, repleto de um vinho tinto que lhe entorpecera todos os sentidos, cai-lhe das mãos. O som do cristal quebrando ecoa por todo o ambiente e o vermelho sangue do líquido alcoólico espalha-se aos seus pés, sujando as suas sapatilhas brancas favoritas.

Não é importante. O silêncio logo volta e _tick tack, tick tack, tick tack._ Os segundos se arrastam e só há você e _ele_ naquele pequeno hall.

O brilho da faca prateada perturba a tênue luminosidade que lhe permite distinguir o meio sorriso que ele ostenta enquanto passa os dedos pela lâmina, acariciando-a.

Não consegue ver os olhos, escondidos por trás de um capuz negro como a mais ameaçadora das noites.

Quando você pensa em levar a mão à varinha em seu bolso...

"_Accio!"_

Tarde demais. Ele avança, o metal da arma brilha cruel em suas retinas, cegando-a por um momento.

E o _tick tack, tick tack, tick tack_, e o som de seus passos, correndo para longe dele, e o som dos passos dele, perseguindo-a.

Ele é mais rápido e você tropeça. Não conhece tão bem a mansão. Ele? É como se morasse ali desde sempre.

Foi por muito pouco. Um trovão ecoou ao longe, distraindo-o por não mais que dois segundos.

Você corre para o quarto, o coração martelando tão forte que lhe dói o peito. Não há saída. O barulho do relógio é fraco aí em cima, como o soluço dos mortos.

Ele escancara a porta. Você se vira, assustada. Encurralada. Ele volta a sorrir e tira o capuz.

Você ofega. Conhece seu rosto. Pálido e frio, magro, com olheiras profundas; os cabelos loiros estão opacos. O sorriso ainda está lá, deformando os traços arrogantes. Ele fede a vingança.

"Não tem para onde fugir." Ele diz o óbvio, apenas para irritá-la, enquanto aperta com mais força o cabo da faca.

"Você não quer fazer isso, Draco." Você tenta, com uma convicção que não tem.

O riso dele é debochado e arrastado. Ele quer fazer isso, ele esperou por tempo demais para desistir agora.

Ele avança.

"Não!" Você exclama, como uma ordem. Incrivelmente, ele pára e a observa, os olhos cinza frios, sedentos por sangue. Pelo _seu_ sangue. "Faça amor comigo." Sua voz sai baixa e você deixa o roupão de cetim escorregar lentamente até o chão, revelando a sua nudez. "Uma última vez."

A chuva começa a cair lá fora e o vento fresco e úmido invade o quarto pela janela esquecida aberta. Seus cabelos de fogo tremulam, enquanto os olhos cinzentos permanecem fixos em seu corpo nu.

E ele avança. Você recua e suas pernas batem na cama. Ele não é carinhoso. Você sente o metal frio deslizar contra as suas costas quando ele a abraça e toma-lhe os lábios com certo desespero. Ele nunca teve calma.

Você ofega. E há chuva lá fora, embaçando a visão noturna, assim como os seus sentidos, o vinho circula pelas suas células, embriagando-a mais uma vez. Você está em chamas e ele está sobre você, penetrando-a com força, quase tentando machucá-la. _Quase_.

Você o sente, a pele dele continua gélida, mais gélida agora, depois dos anos em que ele passou na prisão. Por _sua_ causa. Por _sua_ traição.

Ele a aperta com mais força e você geme alto, como uma vadia. Ele cai exausto. Mas ainda não está terminado.

Tolo. Ele se esquece da faca sobre a cama, solta, cintilando perigosamente contra os lençóis amassados. Você pega o metal. Está no controle agora. Pode matá-lo. Enterrar o passado de uma vez por todas.

Você o beija e murmura:

"Você sempre foi fraco."

Chove lá fora.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_ Fiction presente de Halloween para minha querida Bárbara Gomes. Espero que goste. S2


End file.
